Fate
by Keket-Chan
Summary: 100 Themes Challenge; No. 99 'Fate'. Seto Kaiba never saw this coming.


**A/N: Hello, ya'll! Sorry for the long hiatus; I DO have a life outside of my laptop lol. But this ficlet's the first of a few stemming from my 100 Themes challenge on DeviantArt. This theme's _Fate_, so naturally, I thought of Trustshipping. It works, and I haven't done anything YuGiOh or Trustshipping-wise in a good long while anyway. Enjoy! C:**

**Don't own YuGiOh; Kazuki Takahashi does, blah, blah, blah...**

* * *

Maybe it occurred the day at the museum, where she had given him her sole God Card, trusting him with it. Maybe it was during Battle City, when he turned the tide of the future she predicted by going with his past. Or maybe it was simply the way each held a small flame for the other, and those torches fused and erupted whenever kisses were stolen on that dark ship.

Maybe it really _was_ fate. What happened was truly meant to be.

In any case, Seto Kaiba never saw it coming. He never imagined proposing to Ishizu Ishtar and having her move into his mansion to be with him. He never thought he could fall totally head over heels for her. But she was smart, beautiful, exotic, strong-willed. There was no one like her; well, no other woman like her that he meant, at least. She was perfect, and he wanted her, needed her in his life. The joyful light in his eyes as a child shone out of cold dormancy the moment she said 'yes' to him.

She knew that she'd be happier being with Seto, but Ishizu still found it difficult to leave her homeland of Egypt. The only request she made was to have her brothers come along with her. Reluctantly, Seto ended up footing the mortgage for Marik and Rishid's apartment; but if it meant Ishizu's happiness, so be it. It wasn't like he didn't have to pay much, anyway.

The young CEO always assumed that destiny screwed him over from the day he was born, but now it made him the happiest he had ever been.

***

"So when's that wedding gonna be, hun?" Mai Kujaku asked, slowing to a red light stop.

Ishizu smiled and glanced at the engagement ring on her right hand. "It's a good few months before it happens. Different plans are forming, but we haven't decided on anything concrete."

"Can't help but wonder what the theme will be. Blue and white? Ancient Egyptian, maybe?" Both girls giggled at the ideas Mai threw out.

"All I know for certain is that the Pharaoh is giving me away and Seto's lightening up to the idea of having your Joseph as one of his groomsmen."

"Is that right?" Mai laughed. She stepped on the gas, heading back to the Kaiba mansion. "Well, we'll just see about that, eh?"

"Hm, perhaps we will." Ishizu opened the Lamborghini door to Mai's convertible with her purse in one hand and two shopping bags in the other. "I'll see you around, Mai. Had a wonderful time today."

"No prob, Ice," the blonde replied. She gave a friendly wink and added, "Your haircut is so cute, by the way."

The Egyptian woman beamed and watched Mai speed out of the driveway and into lit-up downtown Domino. Before she could even knock on the door, Mokuba had already opened it and hugged Ishizu. "Hey, nee-san!" he greeted her, a cheerful smile stretched over his face. "You need any help with those bags?"

Ishizu returned his smile. She _was_ going to be his big sister, and hearing him call her 'nee-san' sent her heart swelling for the teen boy. "I'm fine, thank you, Mokuba," she answered with a chuckle. She followed him inside and locked the door behind her, since no one else was leaving for the night.

"Nii-san's still in his office," the black-haired teen informed.

"Not anymore." Seto descended the staircase and gave his little brother a playful ruffle of the hair. His eyes turned to Ishizu and then widened slightly. "You got your hair cut."

She kept the usual style she always wore, but she had it cut from her mid-back to right atop her shoulders. "I figured I'd try something new," she responded. "I think it's rather cute."

"It looks good, Isis," Mokuba chirped. Immediately after, he gave a loud yawn and started heading back upstairs. "Going to bed!" he shouted.

"'Night, kid."

"Good night, Mokuba."

The lovers chose to follow suit. Ishizu wasted no time peeling off her dress and slipping into one of Seto's nightshirts. She brushed her trimmed hair back into place, standing at the mirror upon her dresser. She smiled when Seto came around and held her bare hips.

"My opinion? The cut looks great on you, Ishizu." He narrowed his cobalt eyes and peppered kisses her cheek down to her neck.

"Hm, I needn't ask for it, then." She turned around swiftly, taking his face into her slender hands and kissing him softly. Short tongue play ensued before she broke away and sashayed to the bed. "Coming to bed, love? Or do you plan on staring at my backside all night?" she asked in a playful purr.

Seto smirked his trademark smirk and took his side of the bed. Once she slipped between the sheets, he took her into his arms and gave her a kiss of his own. "How did I end up with the perfect woman?" he whispered.

"The same way I ended up with the perfect man. A fickle creature called Fate."

They nuzzled the others' nose good-night and turned off the bedside light.


End file.
